Falling Star
by xXHummiBearsXx
Summary: Naruto was always alone he had no one no one liked him and he barley trusted anyone else. So what happens when a girl crashes down on him from the sky Where did she come from? Why is she here? And Why doesn't she remember anything?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto was always alone he had no one. No one liked him and he barley trusted anyone else. So what happens when a girl crashes down on him from the sky Where did she come from? Why is she here? Why doesn't she remember anything? Why does Naruto's life change after meeting her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here get outta here you stupid Demon spawn no one want's you here go burn in hell demon!" A man shout as he tried to hit a blond with a broom stick. "I'm hungry can't I just get some scraps or something?" The blond said quietly the man laughed "Sure you can have something. Just wait right here." He said the blonds eyes lit up "Really?" "Yeah just wait here." The man said as he went back inside to get something blond smiled as he sat outside the store door.

He could here shuffling coming from inside the door opened the blond smiled "Thank you sir! I was really hungry." He yelled in happiness as he started to stand up "No problem kid here eat this!" He yelled as he threw some trash at the blond, everyone inside the store laugh wildly the blond just stood there in embarrassment. The man then took the broom he had and smacked the blond in the face.

"Hahaha! eat that you spawn demon go to hell where you belong!" He yelled and slammed the store door in front of the blond kid laying on the ground.

"I'm already there.."He whispered he got up and walked away.

_**'Those bitches! go back lets kill them lets kill them ALL!!! then rule the stupid village! they'll never treat you horribly ever again! lets kill them!'**_ The blond shook his head and sighed as he walked up to a run down house.

"Look! Look! the demons here hide everyone hide!" Some kids said running away from the blond kid, the blond walked in the house.

"Naruto!" Some lady's voice rang threw the place.

"Get your ass in here I know you here!" The blond named Naruto lowered his head and walked up the stairs he reached the top and opened a door at the top of the stairs.

"Naruto your stuff is packed! I don't care that your 5, 6 or whatever age you are i want you outta here!" The lady shouted as she threw a case at Naruto which he caught.

"Because of you no one will adopt any kids here and I'm running outta money! so just get the hell outta here and go die in a hole somewhere!" The lady shout as thunder then boomed across the sky Naruto's frowned deepened.

"But w-w-Where would I go" He whispered.

"I don't care! as long as your outta here!" She spat at Naruto he sighed and walked outta the door he came from.

He walked down the stairs the other kids cheered "Finally!" Some shouted "The demons finally leaving" Others said Naruto ran down stairs and out the door and into the rain, he ran and he ran he didn't even know where he was going he was just running rain fell on him making his spiky hair fall flat.

Thunder crackled loudly as he tripped and fell into a deep hole he curled into a ball and opened his case hoping to find some food in there. It finally opened and his bangs covered his eyes as he read the only thing which was in their a note _**'Die demon brat spawn.'**_ He layed in the hole as rain poured on him and thunder crackled above him he shivered and coughed, and the once little boys sparkled eyes the light in his eyes finally died down as he stared at the sky he blinked as something fell in his eyes, then his eyes finally turned emotionless.

_**10 Years Later**_

"Naruto! get back you you demon!" A Middle-aged man shouted at a blond that jumped on the roof of a house escaping. Naruto laughed "Your to slow ha ha you'll never catch me!" He laughed again as he jumped away with a basket he had in his hands he laughed louder as he slowed down as he neared some trees and a waterfall he sat near the water fall and opened the basket. He smiled without emotion '_**Like I'd leave my food out for a demon like you to steal you stupid demon'**_ Naruto laughed as he put the note down. "Their getting smarter." He said to himself as he layed on the ground staring at the sky he closed his eyes for a while. "Naruto! you Baka! I know your here" Yelled a voice Naruto cracked an eye opened before his world went dark

_**Few minutes later**_

"There you are Naruto!" A man yelled as Naruto was thrown out of a bag and on to the floor by a man who nodded and left the room.

"Because of you everyone has to repeat the jutsu we just did!" The man yelled again.

"No Iruka-Sensei! don't punish us because of this idiot." A girl said.

"Oh come on." 3 boys said at the same time

"Well Naruto miss the whole thing so we have to repeat it all over again!" Yelled the man named Iruka as he stared at the tied up Naruto

"Dammit! Naruto! you idiot!" The girl yelled again and hit him over the head

_**Few minutes and hits later**_

"Sakura your turn." Iruka said as he looked at his clipboard writing things down

"Hai! Sensei." A pink haired girl walked up and did a clone jutsu till an alarm went off Iruka sighed

"Okay fire drill come one everyone line up one line everyone one lin- Hey I said one line stop pushing!"He shouted as kids pushed past Naruto. "Its ok Sensei... I'm use to it now." He whispered as he waited for everyone to leave so he could be last. "Naruto.." He started but Naruto left before he could he sighed and walked out of the kids lined outside and they chattered quietly "I heard the demon started the fire" Some kid said "No I heard he pulled the alarm just to get us outside so we can stand in the cold." one kid said "Damn bastard my mother said he killed my father a few years ago!" One girl said.

"That bastard"

"Jerk he should burn in hell!"

"I'm so sorry for your lose we should kill him for that!"

Naruto sighed as he sat on a swing moving ever so slightly as he listened to some whispers about him _**'Why don't you let me kill those bastards there talking about us lets kill them all'**_ Yelled a deep voice 'They just don't understand' Naruto thought _**'Let's make them understand!'**_ 'You don't understand either.' Naruto thought before a women in a black coat came in front of him. He looked up he couldn't see her face her coat was covering it.

"You poor poor child being reject without being known...Your faith soon awaits you." The women whispered

Naruto stared at this women "You okay lady you need a doctor or something?" Naruto asked the women she laughed.

"So kind even with the rage inside your heart but your kindness soothes your rage you poor poor child." The women said as she touched Naruto cheek

'Her hands so warm even with this coldness outside' Naruto thought to himself as he rubbed his head in her hand.

"Your the right one"She whispered Naruto looked up

"What? speak louder I can't hear you." Naruto said as her voice got softer and softer.

"Take care of her.."She whispered Naruto shook his head

"What?" Naruto said.

"Naruto! What are you doing drill is over don't think you can skip this jutsu get in here!" Iruka yelled Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"I'm coming I was just talking to her..." Naruto stood up "Where'd you go? lady!? lady!?" Naruto shouted as the lady he was talking to was no where to be found Iruka sighed.

"Naruto there none here come on maybe Sakura hit you to hard." He said as he turned and walked away Naruto shook his head as he started to follow Iruka before looking at the ground and stopping. "What the hell is this?" Naruto said as he bent over to pick up a purplish blueish orb looking necklace he stared at it for a while.

"Come on Naruto!" Iruka shouted Naruto put it in his pocket and ran to class unknown to him the women in the black coat was watching him. She smirked as she held something in her hands that glowed she walked off while giggling

"Yeah yeah the right one take care.." She paused and frowned before looking at the sky she started humming.

_**After School**_

The bell rang and everyone jumped outta their seat.

"Oi Naruto do me a favor." Iruka said as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Can you stay here and grade the papers and clean the class room please?" Iruka asked finally looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Why don't you do it." Naruto said avoiding his eyes

"Because there's a meeting a totally forgot about today and I won't have enough time Please just this one favor Naruto please." Iruka said Naruto sighed

"Whatever." Naruto said Iruka smiled.

"Thanks Naruto I owe you there's some food in the closet over there if you get hungry." Iruka said as he tossed the keys at Naruto as he smiled "Food!" He shouted Iruka frowned.

"Naruto when's the last time you ate?" He asked Naruto shrugged as he walked to the closet Iruka sighed and walked out the door not before saying

"Don't stay to late if you get tired you can stop and if your still hungry theirs more food in my desk." He said as he walked away Naruto sighed _'I hate pity..'_

_**Night Time**_

_**'Why didn't you just leave early?'**__ 'Cause I couldn't.'__** 'Your to kind for your own good' **__'Shut up Fox.' _ There was quietness inside Naruto's head he sighed as he walked down a rode home he hummed a little bit before his leg started burning Naruto winced and reached to scratch his leg. Naruto's leg burnt more he then reached in his pocket finding the source of his burning leg the necklace he found glowed brightly in his hand before he dropped it. "Ow! What the hell Why-" Naruto was cut off by something falling on his head.

"Ow! my fucking head! What the hell?" Naruto said as he sat up feeling something heavy on him he looked up to see two light purple eyes staring at him.

"H-Hi there" The girl said Naruto stared at this half-naked girl

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

* * *

:D finally done how think it's good so far tell me if its bad or good.


	2. Mysterious Naked Girl!

Summary: Naruto was always alone he had no one. No one liked him and he barley trusted anyone else. So what happens when a girl crashes down on him from the sky Where did she come from? Why is she here? Why doesn't she remember anything? Why does Naruto's life change after meeting her.

* * *

"Hi!." She said again Naruto just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Are you okay?" She asked Naruto shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry I just-" Naruto paused as he moved a little while he was talking his face turned red as he moved again.

"Whats that red thing coming out of your nose." Said the girl Naruto jumped up making the girl fall he turned around to wipe his nose._ 'There was a naked person.. NO! a naked girl! on top of me.'_ He thought _**'Yes Interesting indeed but she not completely naked that's a fine ass tho.'**_ The fox said._ 'You pervert this isn't the time to be getting horny!'_ Thought Naruto _**'Well tell that to your little buddy down there.'**_ The fox said.

"That doesn't count damnit!" Naruto yelled he covered his mouth and rubbed the back of his head when he turned to look at the girl he wish he hadn't. She had two papers covering her nipples and cloth covering her 'Down There' but it was dangerously short.

Naruto covered his nose and the girl tilted her head to the side with her arms behind her back.

"Are you sure your ok?" she asked Naruto nodded.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure where'd you come from?" Naruto asked avoiding looking at her.

"Up there." She said.

"Up there where?" Asked Naruto looking around she giggled.

"In the sky" She said Naruto sweat dropped and scratched his head again.

"Yeah.. sure I think you bumped your head to hard." Naruto said facing her again forget she was half-naked he blushed trying to look anywhere but her head, she did have a big bump on her head.

"Do you remember anything?" Naruto asked trying hard just to look at just her face.

"Um.. a little bit but my head is kinda fuzzy" She said rubbing her chin.

"How about your name?" Naruto said the girl snapped her fingers.

" point 8 9 14 1 20 1"She said smiling Naruto fell anime style.

"What?" Naruto said.

"I think it means Hinata in Japanese" She said Naruto sighed standing up.

"At least where kinda getting somewhere.." He whispered the wind blew and the girl shivered.

"I think i should take you to my place till you get better."Naruto said as she shivered.

"Okay." She said Naruto blushed.

"Well I don't want anyone to see you especially like that they'll get the wrong idea." Naruto started.

"So get on my back."He said

"Alright" She said before the wind blew harder making her cloth fly in the air, Naruto turned red and jumped back.

"Maybe that's not a good idea..i mean well i can't put you on my back it'll feel weird..but we don't wanna walk people will get the wrong idea." As Naruto debated on what to do Hinata looked around she made a huge crater where she landed.

"Um.? Excuse me but why don't we just run." She said Naruto stopped talking.

"Well, I don't know if you'll be able to catch up with me" Naruto said she smiled.

"Oh don't worry about me, shall we go now?" She said Naruto hesitated the nodded. Naruto jumped on a roof top and started running and jumping fast he looked back surprised to find she was not far behind. In fact she was right beside him she smiled and waved at him he nodded and looked straight ahead.

"Were almost there." Naruto said he looked back to see her nodded. He then noticed how beautiful she look in the dark blue sky and the moon shining behind her he stared at her for a while till.

** BAM!**

He slammed into a pole.

"Damn.." Naruto said as he fell down.

** At Naruto's house**

They finally arrived to Naruto's apartment he sighed and opened the door and flipping the light switch on.

"Sorry about the mess I never get visitors."Naruto said closing the door after Hinata stepped in and looked around.

"Its nice."Hinata said looking a rounded in awe.

"Not really." Naruto said looking at his small apartment it wasn't that small but it wasn't that big, it had 1 bathroom and 1 bedroom unliked most people with 2 bedrooms. He sighed this is all he could get for being a demon spawn and all his eyes darken a little before shaking his head.

"This is the living room." Naruto said and walked to the kitchen.

"And this is the kitchen." He said Hinata frowned.

"What's a kit-clen?" she asked Naruto sighed.

"Kitchen.. like a kit kat without the kat plus chin kitchen." He pronounced she nodded.  
"Kit-chin?" She said Naruto nodded a little _'Close enough.'_ He thought to himself.

"A kitchen is where you cook and get food to eat."Naruto said Hinata nodded and followed Naruto to another room.

"This is the bathroom." Naruto said he sigh when he saw a confused look on Hinata's face

"Uhh you take care of your hygiene here like brushing your teeth and other stuff like that." He said

"See that's the sink and that's the toilet-" Naruto was cut off when Hinata ran to the toilet.

"Amazing it gives to toys! what an awesome device we should have one of these at base!" Hinata exclaimed breaking the toilet lid, Naruto fell anime style. _'I think she fell to hard.'_ Naruto thought **_'Or maybe she's not acting.'_** The fox said _'What?'_ Naruto thought when he got no answer he sighed.

"I think its broken I only see water." She said sadly Naruto shook his head.

"No Hinata a toilet is where..um..you um.. well lets say you have to pee or poop you just sit on there and do whatever you gotta do, and push down on that little lever thingy and it goes away." Naruto explained.

"Cool ours is different but your seems like a better way." She said Naruto raised and eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto said.

"What's this." Hinata said pointing at the bathtub.

"Oh that's where you clean yourself take a shower or take a bath, you know to get clean or whatever." Naruto explained Hinata nodded and stood up taking the thing tieing her hair in a ponytail. Her blue hair flowed down and long she turned to face Naruto and took off her cloth, Naruto's face turned red and he quickly turned around.

"What the hell are you doing!" He said Hinata tilted her head.

"I was going to clean myself." She said confused.

"Well warn me you can't just take your clothes off in front of a boy like that!" Naruto said.

"Oh i'm sorry i didn't know." She said Naruto sighed.

"Whatever just warn me ok." He said softly.

"Okay." She replied.

"I'll go get you some of my clothes." Naruto said and closed the door, he sighed and went to his room he looked inside his closet and pulled out a clean boxer and a shirt. _'Eh that's ok.'_ He thought _**'Maybe it'll be better if you'd shorten the boxers more and the tee shirt to i mean she might get hot at night.'** _The fox said. _'Shut up fox its almost winter something tells me she won't get hot.'_ Thought Naruto _**'Worth a try.'**_ The fox said chuckling a bit. Naruto rolled his eyes and shut the closet door walking back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Hinata! I got some clothes for you to wear." Said Naruto threw the door the door opened fast as Hinata stood there with a towel wrapped around her.

"Ahh thank you!" Hinata said Naruto's face was red as he nodded.

"Sure whatever." He said as he closed the bathroom door turning around and leaning his back against it, sliding down to the ground resting his head on the door.

"Ano?" Hinata said Naruto heard it and said.

"What's wrong."

"How do you work this thing."Hinata asked threw the door Naruto sweat dropped.

_'This is going to be a long time with this girl'_ Naruto thought sighing.

* * *

Woot Woot i got like 3 reviews in like a few hours on my first story. I feel happy :D mail time! ;o

To **Anotamous:**** alright well how about now is it getting better?**

To **Kage Bijuu: xD thank you well here the next chapter**

To **xxHinaAnglexx:**** Thank you :D well just like i told Kage Bijuu here's the next chapter xD**

* * *

To Be Continued.


	3. What The Hell Happened to my house?

Summary: Naruto was always alone he had no one. No one liked him and he barley trusted anyone else. So what happens when a girl crashes down on him from the sky Where did she come from? Why is she here? Why doesn't she remember anything? Why does Naruto's life change after meeting her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Morning**

Naruto grunted as he tried to turn to another sleeping position but he couldn't move feeling something heavy on top of him. He reached to scratch his stomach and felt something else instead, it was warm and soft he rubbed it and felt it move a little he rubbed the soft round thing again wondering what it was when he couldn't figure out he opened his eyes a little. That's when he realized what he was touching.

"Ah!"Naruto shouted as he jumped off the couch tripping and hitting his chin on the living room table in the process.

"What's wrong?" Hinata said she was on the floor looking at Naruto while he was having a rose bleed in the process. _**'Score!! you just touched her ass! oh hell yeah, why'd you stop tho you baka!'** 'Because I...Because it... well because Because! its just wrong ok!'_ Naruto thought trying to stop his nose bleed._** 'How is it wrong..oh my god don't tell me your gay!'**_The fox said_ 'What?! No I'm straight not that i have a problem with gay people-' **'Oh my god!'**_ The fox said_ 'No wait! that's not what i meant let me explain_!' Naruto thought _**'How could you not tell me your gay! I mean i guess we could try and work this out somehow.'**_

"I'm not gay!" Naruto shouted standing up he covered his mouth once he found out he said it out loud. Hinata tilted her head in a confused look Naruto shook his head and look pass her to the clock he stared blankly at it.

"Shit I'm late!" Naruto shout running room to room you could hear the shower running and the stove turned on and closet door being opened and shut Hinata sat on the floor staring at Naruto as he ran everywhere in the house.

"Ano...?"She said as Naruto ran saying late over and over.

"Late late late Iruka will kick my ass if I'm late again damnit!" Naruto shouted ignoring Hinata.

** Few minutes later**

Naruto finally was calmed and dressed he sat in the living room eating some bread.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked and gave her his bread after Naruto had calmed down he realized that he wasn't late at all.

"Its ok I'll just make something else for me to eat." Hinata said giving back his bread standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"You know how to cook?" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah i do it everyday." She replied Naruto continued to eat his bread he was happy till the fire alarm went off Naruto ran into the kitchen seeing the stove on fire and Hinata with a spatula in her hands.

"You set the stove on fire in just ten seconds!"He yelled as the refrigerator caught on fire.

"Shit save the food!" Naruto yelled running to get the fire extinguisher.

_** Hour later**_

Naruto coughed a little bit it took a while but they finally put out the fire there was soot all over the kitchen Naruto sighed not in the mood to clean the house after school.... school! Naruto shot up from the ground and looked at the clock.

"Shit! this time I really am late!" He shouted running to get a new orange jumpsuit since the one he had on was covered with soot.

_** At school**_

Naruto jumped from roof top to roof top _'Knows how to cook my ass'_ Naruto thought grunting_ 'I do this everyday yeah burn things every damn day.'_ Naruto thought seeing his school at view he jumped a few meters and stepped threw the academy door he soon heard the laughter and chatters die down. As he felt hard cold stares at him he sighed and walked to his class room he heard giggling coming from inside the room he opened the door and saw a bunch of girls around Sasuke giggling like he said something funny when it looks like he didn't even say anything.

Naruto sighed ad walked to his desk and rested his head on his desk he looked up to see Sasuke staring at him Naruto raised a brow and stared girls gasped when Naruto did that he rolled his eyes.

"Hey demon!" Said Sakura

"You can't just look at my Sasuke like that." Sakura said with an angry vein on her forehead.

"Hey flat chested human tell him to stop staring at me then."Naruto retorted.

"My name is Sakura you-" Naruto cut her off.

"Yeah and my name is Naruto." Naruto Said right back at her Naruto wouldn't lie he did kinda have a crush on Sakura even when she treated him like crap. But he didn't like her that much since she acted like the other people, tho at times she could be nice on very **very**! rare days which was only once.

"She didn't ask for your name." One girl said.

"Well, I didn't ask for hers."Naruto said Sakura 'hmhped'

"You should be more like Sasuke nice and not acting like a jackass at all." Sakura said staring dreamily at Sasuke. Sasuke just turned to look back at the board, Naruto snickered.

"Yeah not a jackass at all." Naruto said he then thought something he poofed in front of Sasuke.

"What's so special about him." Naruto said Staring into Sasuke's eyes and he stared right back into his eyes, the girls panicked.

"No don't dare touch Saskue!" Some said Naruto stared hard into Sasuke trying to find out why girls were all over him, Naruto felt something on his back he ignored it till that thing on his back pushed him right in to Sasuke.

It was silent inside the classroom as they saw what just happened Naruto and Sasuke where kissing!

_**'Oi! you lier you told me your not gay!'**_ The fox said Naruto's face turn green as did Sasuke they both pulled apart and started coughing and spiting.

"Damnit Sasuke haven't you ever heard of tooth paste! you taste like rotten fish!" Naruto said spiting on the ground.

"Same goes for you brat you taste like rotten ramen and bad bread!" Retorted Sasuke Naruto coughed and paused for a while "Why is the air so evil like." Naruto said he turned around and was met by a punch.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as did a lot of other girls behind her.

_** 30 minutes later **_

"Ah sorry I'm late everyone." Iruka said finally coming into the class room he paused as he saw bruises all over Naruto's head he sweat dropped and walked to his desk.

"Since we didn't get to finish the justu yesterday the people who didn't finish it will have to do it." Iruka said writing stuff on his clipboard half of the class sighed.

"Kiba your first." Said Iruka.

"Whatever." Said a boy from the back.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Alright thank you Ino." Said Iruka.

"Naruto your turn!" Yelled Iruka Naruto sighed and slowly got up and walk towards the front of the class.

"Uhh try doing a shadow clone." Iruka said looking up from his clip board up to Naruto as he sighed and made hand signals and did a perfect shadow clone.

"Thank you Naruto you may have a seat now."Said Iruka writing down something Naruto sighed when he started hearing whispers.

"I heard its his demon powers that help him." Someone whispered.

"He cheats!" Another one said.

"He doesn't even deserve to be in here." One said Naruto sat down and rested his head on his desk. They were half right Naruto's powers were binded with the Kyuubi's so some of the chakura, wasn't Naruto's but it's only used for emergency's only when Naruto needed back up chakra when his ran out. But it also help boost his normal chakra but it was still Naruto's chakra only boosted up a bit, he stared out the window and into the morning sky._ 'How i wish i was free.' **'Me to.'**_ Whimpered the fox Naruto rolled his eyes.

_** After school**_

Naruto yawned as he reached his house he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and opened the door, totally forgetting about his house guest he walked in and froze.

"What the fuck happened to my house." Naruto said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued


	4. Porn! Questions and Answers

Summary: Naruto was always alone he had no one. No one liked him and he barley trusted anyone else. So what happens when a girl crashes down on him from the sky Where did she come from? Why is she here? Why doesn't she remember anything? Why does Naruto's life change after meeting her.

* * *

_'It's so clean.'_ Naruto thought in shock.

_'She was able to clean this in just 5 hours.'_ Naruto thought in amazement. '**If she can clean this good I wonder what else she can do.'**

Naruto ignored his inner demon and walk into the kitchen to see if the mess from this morning was still there.'_Clean in here to.'_

Naruto thought touching his kitchen counter only to find not trace of dust on it.

"I have to thank her." Naruto said out loud looking around his kitchen.

**'I know a way you can do that.'** The Kyuubi said evilly Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him. The silence was broken by a long scream.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled running out the kitchen then ran to his room.

"Hinata! Hold on I'm coming." Naruto yelled then slammed the door open only to see in shock of what he saw.

"Hi." Hinata said waving to Naruto while sitting down on her knee on the ground in front of his TV.

That doesn't sound shocking right but the shocking thing was what was on the TV.

"Are you watch porn!?" Naruto mange to get out.

"Is that what its called." Hinata started.

"I see but I don't understand to much." Hinata finish turning her head to an angle so see could see the guy thrusting into the girl. Another scream erupted from the TV.

"I-But-I-Uh." Naruto stuttered while his face turned bright red.

"When did you...Why did you...What." Naruto said trying to put his words together.

"While you were gone I left." Hinata said.

"You what!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry i didn't go outside with these." Hinata said gesturing to the boxer and T-shirt Naruto had gave her.

"I wore those." Hinata said pointing to another T-shirt and boxers. Naruto sweat dropped and wonder what the difference was.

"So anyway while I was walking I met two nice lady's who gave my other clothes which is in that bag over there." Hinata said pointing to a bag on his bed.

"And since you were so nice to me I decided to make you happy so I asked them what makes boys happy." Hinata said Naruto stared at her as another moan came from the TV.

"The first lady said that a clean house makes them happy so I clean for you." Hinata said and smile Naruto face turned even redder.

"And I ask is there anything else that makes a guy happy. The second one looked kinda mad and talked about how her husband was so into porn, and how it mad him happy by watching it and that she found a porn DVD under their bed." Hinata said.

"I asked her if I could have the DVD she said whatever and gave it to me. I wonder why it made guys so happy so I took a look after I figured out where it went of course." Hinata finished.

Naruto look at his DVD player it had scratches all over it. A moan came from the screen.

"I don't understand at all it looks pain full do humans even bend that way?" Hinata asked tilting her head from side to side to get a better view.

Naruto face seemed to look like a rainbow today as he turned redder then before.

"T-t-turn that off." Naruto said covering his eye.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"I'll do it." Naruto said running to the TV and turning it off.

"Did you not like it." Hinata asked staring at Naruto.

"Lets just forget it you know what would make me happy to know who you are and why you don't remember much." Naruto said sighing and went to sit on his bed. Hinata turned her body so she was face him.

"What would you like to know?" Hinata said.

"Why do you keep saying humans aren't you human to?" Naruto asked Hinata rubbed her head.

"I think I am I don't remember to much of who I am but I do remember some but its not a whole lot to understand." Hinata replied.

"Alright where'd you come from?" Naruto asked and sighed.

"When it gets dark I'll show you." Hinata said.

"Al..right..um what about family." Naruto said Hinata looked confused.

"Like mom,dad sister, brother...You know blood related." Naruto said slowly.

"Blood...?" Hinata said more to herself then Naruto.

"Oh! I think I have one of those." Hinata said standing up.

"I just don't remember."She said deep in thought.

"Well...how did you...end up here?" Naruto asked avoiding anymore family questions.

"I fell...No there was a fight...No wait I was talking to someone and they put me somewhere and I need up here." Hinata said trying to understand how she got there as well.

"But...When I land I think I hit my head cause I don't remember much of what that person said or why I'm here." Hinata paused then continued.

"I barely remember who I am its all bits and pieces." Hinata said quietly.

"Well, I'll help you find out who you are and why your here." Naruto said standing up.

"Then let me do something to repay you for your kindness." Hinata said staring at Naruto.

"Ah you don't have to." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I do! Please let me help you somehow." Hinata said determination in her voice.

"There's nothing you can do-" Naruto started.

"Please!" Hinata said cutting Naruto off and bowing.

"Well how about you keep the house clean and you go to stores and buy things for me." Naruto said.

"Alright! I won't mess this up!" Hinata shouted raising her head.

"But when your buying things for me don't tell anybody your living with me or that your buying things for me." Naruto said seriously.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Naruto shouted but soon felt guilty after he saw the sad look that was on her face.

"Just don't alright." Naruto said turning to look out his window.

"Ok." Hinata said.

"Its almost night time." Hinata said staring out the window watching the sun set.

"Yeah..." Naruto said quietly.

"Sorry but um what would you like me to call you." Hinata said in a shy voice.

Naruto then realized he never told her his name.

"Oh just call me Naruto." He said still staring out the window.

"Alright Naruto I can tell were gonna be great friends." Hinata said happily Naruto froze at the word friends.

"You...Wanna be my...Friend." Naruto said in shock and utter disbelief.

"Yea course I do." Hinata smiling kindly up at him.

"..." Naruto was silent for a while still staring out the window.

"I'm going to sleep just sleep in my room." Naruto finally said and walked out the room and shutting the door before he could hear any replies.

-------------------------Night Time--------------------------

Naruto groaned and tried to get in a better sleeping position the couch was lumpy and very uncomfortable.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered Naruto ignored the sound and tried to fall back asleep.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted Naruto fell off the couch.

"What the-What the hell!" Naruto shouted in the darkness his eyes soon adjusting because of his demon powers.

"I told you I'll show you where I live." Hinata said.

"What..No wait go back to sleep." Naruto said laying on the cold ground trying to fall back asleep.

"Naruto I said I'd show you now get up." Hinata whined shaking Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto said jumping to his feet.

"Lets just get this over with." Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"You don't...Have a shirt...On." Hinata said covering her eyes.

"Oi! Your little pervert I told you to stop watching that porn now its suck in your head ain't it." Naruto shouted in irritation.

Hinata just blushed madly her eyes still covered. Naruto sighed and put on a shirt he found on the ground.

"There now just show me already." Naruto said grumpy for having woke from his slumber.

"Aren't you cold sleeping with out a shirt." Hinata said walking towards the front door.

"I overheat over night sometimes." Naruto said quickly trying to avoid an answer to why he overheats.

"Over there." Hinata said pointing to a star.

"Idiot you woke me up for some joke." Naruto said in annoyance.

"No I really am from there." Hinata said turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto looked closely at the star it kinda looked like a TV that was on the channel that goes static and it looked closer then the other stars.

A wind blew and Hinata wrapped her arms around herself.

"How do you know your from there if you can't even remember yourself?" Naruto asked walking back inside Hinata followed.

"Instinct I just have a strong feelings that where I'm from." Hinata said looking up at Naruto.

"Whatever I'm tired so lets just go to sleep alright." Naruto said closing the door and walking towards the couch.

"Can I sleep with you." Hinata asked.

**'Hell yea!'** The Kyuubi yelled inside Naruto's head Naruto thought of this mornings incident and shook his head.

"No go sleep in my room." Naruto said laying on the couch.

**'Aw.'** The Kyuubi whimpered Naruto ignored it and closed his eyes.

"Alright sleep well Naruto." Hinata said Naruto soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
